


Destiny

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s left behind again, as usual, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: June 3 // How can I take from you and not keep taking
> 
> Character/Pairing: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto
> 
> A/N: Soooo angry Sakura is left behind again. You have no idea. Spoilers for latest chapters. Slight liberties taken such as what Sakura knows and what not.

It’s frustrating.

 

Sakura stares at her boys as they charge up, readying their attack. As they do it  _without_  her, as usual, as always.

 

It’s like she’s travelled back in time to the exam again, and she’s trapped in those woods. The only way out is through the boys. The only ones who can help her, save her, are the boys.

 

And she is powerless again.

 

Despite the training, the effort—she can’t keep up. She never could. Lee must feel like this and she feels a rush of respect for the man. How hard it must be to keep trying despite the fact everyone else has an instant advantage.

 

And now they tell her it is  _fate_. That they are  _destined_  to fight this enemy, that they are  _destined_  to have these powers.

 

That she is  _destined_  to fail, to be left behind, to be weaker.

 

She clenches her fist. 

 

Fine. She’ll never keep up and it is useless to try.

 

Power-wise, that is.

 

Brute strength won’t win the day alone, not against an enemy that much stronger. This requires planning. And Sakura has always been good at that. While Sasuke is smart and Naruto is quick at his feet, neither of them can match her in this field.

 

Sakura grins and gets up. Let Sasuke try to shut her out now. Let Naruto try to protect her.

 

She’ll be the one protecting them.

 

If all of this is fated, then she’ll carve her role into this destiny.

 

And maybe this time, she won’t be left behind.


End file.
